1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive chain adjustment mechanism of a chain-driven vehicle, and particularly, to a drive chain adjustment mechanism of a chain-driven vehicle, which is capable of easily adjusting tension of a drive chain.
2. Description of Background Art
In a chain-driven vehicle in which rear wheels are driven with a drive chain and a driven sprocket around which the drive chain is wound, tension of the drive chain is sometimes changed depending on running conditions and the like. When such a change occurs, it is necessary to adjust the tension of the drive chain by moving the sprocket with respect to a vehicle body. As a technology regarding the drive chain adjustment mechanism of the chain-driven vehicle, which is as described above, there is one in which a housing which supports the driven sprocket and is attached to a vehicle body side by plural bolts is moved with respect to the vehicle body by loosening the plural bolts, and the tension of the drive chain is thus adjusted, and thereafter, the plural bolts are tightened again (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S63 (1988)-82893).
However, in the technology described in to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S63 (1988)-82893, it is necessary that the plural bolts be loosened to perform the tension adjustment of the drive chain and that the plural bolts be tightened again, resulting in a problem that work of the tension adjustment is extremely burdensome.